<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>him: the one and only by procrasteanate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961478">him: the one and only</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrasteanate/pseuds/procrasteanate'>procrasteanate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet, Cafe dates, Exes, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, each with their own respective boyfriends, i lied i think theres slight angst, just a tad bit, kinda cute, san and woo were boyfriends, san is guilty, thats basically the whole plot, they meet again in a cafe a few months later, wooyoung is a saint, yeosang is a biker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrasteanate/pseuds/procrasteanate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>so whenever you ask me again<br/>how i feel<br/>please remember<br/>my answer was you.</p><p> </p><p>OR</p><p> </p><p>san wasn't expecting his ex to walk in on his date with seonghwa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San &amp; Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung &amp; Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>him: the one and only</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this fic was heavily inspired by the song try again by d.ear and jaehyun, so i'd recommend listening to it while reading this, although optional. the lyrics doesn't really relate to the plot that much but i just felt like it fit the mood. as usual, enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"i'd like an iced americano please," san tapped his chin as his orbs scanned the menu. </p><p>seonghwa chuckled at his boyfriend, ruffling his black locks, "stop acting like you're thinking when you're just going to order the usual."</p><p>san gave him a sheepish smile, ordering a green tea latte before the couple scurried to find seats, eager to succumb into the fluffy seats and heating of the small cafe.</p><p>the cafe was surprisingly empty for such a cozy looking place, so they had many choices. opting the window seat at the far right corner, they settled down. </p><p>san groaned, pouting slightly, "hwa, my legs hurt." seonghwa stared at him in amusement, "baby, you skated for like fifteen minutes."</p><p>"so?" san sassed, blowing his bangs away from his eyes, "not my fault i'm unathletic." seonghwa smiled in adoration as he pinched san's cheek, "you're so cute."</p><p>san grinned cheekily, leaning into his boyfriend's touch, "i know right."</p><p>the ringing of bells broke their moment, san peeking over seonghwa's shoulder to glance at the entrance. his breath hitched as he took in the sight of two males, handsome ones at that. one had curly brown hair and doe-like features, contrasting to his outfit of a biker jacket and ripped jeans, while the other had on a fuzzy sweater and similar ripped jeans, lilac hair draping over his eyes- the colour all too familiar to san, although a lot faded than the last time he had seen it.</p><p>the buzzer vibrated, signalling their drinks were ready. seonghwa went to retrieve their drinks, leaving san alone as he stared shamelessly at the new customers. forcing himself to look away, he fiddled with his fingers, the purple-painted nails staring back at him almost mockingly.</p><p>"he'd like an iced caramel macchiato please," he heard wooyoung's squeaky voice from the counter, "and uh.." </p><p>"hot chocolate." "hot chocolate for me!" san whispered at the same time wooyoung had ordered, a small smile making it's way to his face. he didn't change at all.</p><p>"here," seonghwa snapped him away from his thoughts, pressing his drink to his cheek as san yelped from the sudden coldness. maybe he had been a tad bit too loud because the whole cafe was by now looking at him. san's face burned at the attention he was getting, wising the chair could just swallow him up. "s-sorry." he stuttered out, avoiding their stares, especially one burning one, before throwing a glare to his boyfriend who's trying to contain his laughter.</p><p>"not funny." he grumbled, crossing his arms as he took a sip from his drink. seonghwa chuckled, pinching his cheeks again, "sorry, cutie. you looked a bit lost in thought there, mind sharing?"</p><p>san shook his head, "nothing importan-" "san?"</p><p>san froze at wooyoung's voice, visibly gulping. taking a deep breath, he faced the male who was now seated at the table beside theirs. his partner was still at the counter, probably waiting for their drinks. oh god, of all tables why did he have to choose the one right beside him?</p><p>"wooyoung." he gave him a small smile, quite forced if he had to say so himself. "it's been.." wooyoung returned the smile, "quite a while, huh?"</p><p>"yeah," san gripped his drink, "seven months?" wooyoung hummed, "how are you?"</p><p>"i'm fine." san answered, "uh, hwa, this is wooyoung," he paused for a second, trying to find the right words, "an old friend." wooyoung mentally winced at san's word, but opted not to show it. "and wooyoung, this is seonghwa, my boyfriend."</p><p>seonghwa gave wooyoung his signature smile, shaking his hand, "park seonghwa." wooyoung returned it, "jung wooyoung."</p><p>"i leave you for a second and you're here making new friends already," the man who had came with wooyoung approached the table with their drinks, "your ESFJ is showing."</p><p>wooyoung beamed, pulling the man down to sit, before facing the couple yet again, "this is yeosang, my boyfriend. sangie, this is my friend san and his boyfriend."</p><p>yeosang smiled, holding out his hand as the pair shook it in turn. "kang yeosang." the couple introduced themselves, "choi san. the boyfriend is park seonghwa." seonghwa slapped his arm playfully, "i can introduce myself you know." </p><p>san grinned playfully, blowing a raspberry to seonghwa, before facing wooyoung again. they stared at each other for a second, unforgotten feelings bubbling inside san again. gulping, he looked away and took a sip of his drink, "i see you're fine too." wooyoung hummed, playing with his. the tension between them was light, but not unnoticed if people were to look closely.</p><p>"so.." yeosang stirred his drink, "how do you guys know each other?"</p><p>"classmates," wooyoung replied, "a very long one at that. we've been classmates since i was in first grade. the first time he transferred to my class i teased him for his accent," wooyoung chuckled at the memory, "and he beat me up."</p><p>san snorted, remembering the scene, "and since then he stuck to me all throught out school to college. he was a weird kid. a total masochist."</p><p>"he still is," yeosang quipped as wooyoung laughed, "hey, don't gang up on me."</p><p>seonghwa tilted his head, "how come i've never heard of you mentioning him though?" yeosang hummed in agreement, eyeing his boyfriend.</p><p>"i.. forgot?" san answered, though it sounded more like a question, "it's been months since we've seen each other and we haven't been in contact."</p><p>seonghwa and yeosang merely nodded, carrying on the conversation. the afternoon was surprisingly not as suffocating as san had thought it would be. yeosang and seonghwa clicked almost immediately and wooyoung was just his usual bubbly self, although san knew that it was an act so things wouldn't be awkward between them.</p><p>a commotion infront of the cafe broke them from their conversation, an accident seemingly to have happened just a few miles away from the place.</p><p>the faint blaring of sirens was heard as they grew in volume, getting closer. wooyoung flinched as san reached over and covered his ears in reflex. wooyoung leaned in to the embrace, his body trembling. "it's okay, baby. it's okay, sannie's here." san whispered although wooyoung's were covered, but he was sure he heard it anyways.</p><p>the ambulance passed by after a few seconds, the sirens going away as wooyoung relaxed. san, realising his actions, pulled away almost immediately, his expression alarmed, "shit. sorry, habit."</p><p>"it's fine," wooyoung gasped out, "thank you." yeosang grabbed his hands, worry evident all over his face, "woo? you okay? what was that?"</p><p>wooyoung squeezed his hand as if to reassure him, finding comfort but not able to voice his words out. "he can't stand sirens," san answered for him, "a trauma. if he goes to that state, cover his ears, sing to him, talk to him, or just take him away."</p><p>wooyoung meekly nodded, his breathing a lot stable now. "yeah, i forgot i had that, sorry for not telling you, yeo."</p><p>yeosang sighed, "thank god san-ssi was here, next time tell me these things, woo."</p><p>seonghwa excused himself from the table shortly after, heading to the restroom, very coincidentally yeosang following right after for a smoke, leaving wooyoung and san alone.</p><p>silence enveloped them, one that wasn't exactly suffoacting but wasn't comfortable either.</p><p>"you know," wooyoung broke the ice, san sucking on his empty cup, "i missed you."</p><p>san bit his bottom lip. "i missed you so much, sannie." wooyoung finally looked at him, his orbs showing nothing but sadness and a sense of longing.</p><p>san couldn't help the wave of feelings washing over him, of anger, anger at himself, sadness, sadness of letting wooyoung go, and guilt, guilt of ever making all of this happen. tears pricked the side of his eyes as his bottom lip trembled. "shit, woo, i-" he choked out, "i'm still so fucking sorry."</p><p>wooyoung said nothing, looking down at his hands, "it's been months, san. are you going to apologise forever? i told you it wasn't your fault, didn't i?"</p><p>san covered his eyes, "i'm sorry." san knew it was his fault. his fault their relationship didn't- couldn't work out. his fault that he fell out of love. his fault that he broke wooyoung. everything was his fault, just because he couldn't love wooyoung forever. he was aware of all of this, thr guilt eating him up every single day after he had broken up with wooyoung, the latter's genuine smile when he had choked out the words haunting him everyday. it was as if he knew it was going to happen, as if he was preparing himself all this time for san to finally drop the bomb, letting him go so easily after five whole years of dating san couldn't believe it. when he had woken up the next morning in his apartment, every trace of his wooyoung was gone, leaving a pink sticky note on his fridge saying "thank you for the memories".</p><p>"did you miss me?" wooyoung asked, his voice shaky. "of course i did." san replied almost immediately, "all i've been thinking about after you left was you you and you, woo."</p><p>"but you broke up with me," wooyoung snapped, tone accusingly as san scoffed, staring straight at wooyoung, "did you forget? you were my bestfriend before my boyfriend. i didn't just lose my boyfriend that night, i lost my bestfriend too, and i've never felt so empty."</p><p>wooyoung smiled, as if satisfied by the answer, "i'm just messing with you. sorry for leaving just like that."</p><p>"i understand," san whispered out, "i would have done the same if i were you."</p><p>the silence returned again, soft music playing from the cafe's speaker coating it. </p><p>"i met yeosang a week after we broke up in this exact cafe," wooyoung grinned, "he spilled his drink on me and panicked so bad," wooyoung chuckled at the memory, "i was surprised, he didn't look like that type with his biker look, he offered to pay for my laundry and we got closer. two months after that he asked me out, and here we are now."</p><p>"that's great," san genuinely smiled at wooyoung's love-struck expression. wooyoung leaned over to him, a soft smile painting his features as he ruffled san's hair, "so don't be sorry anymore, sannie. i'm all fine now."</p><p>san bit his bottom lip, his eyes watering up yet again. wooyoung sighed, hugging san, rubbing comforting circles on his back, "you're still such a crybaby. does seonghwa know this?"</p><p>san giggled, the action causing vibrations on wooyoung's chest, "he does."</p><p>"woah, woah," seonghwa returned, looking at the scene, "what happened?"</p><p>wooyoung released the hold, scratching the back of his head as san waved his boyfriend off, wiping away the tears, "talking about old stuff, kinda got me teary eyed."</p><p>seonghwa nodded in understanding, a cheeky grin on his face, "crybaby."</p><p>san and wooyoung looked at each other, bursting in laughter.</p><p>"it's getting late, we should get going," yeosang announced when he returned, wooyoung humming in agreement. looking around, he snatched a tissue paper from san's table, scribbling his new number on it with a pen he had borrowed from the cashier. folding it neatly and pushing it into san's pocket, the latter tilting his head in confusion. wooyoung winked, whispering 'my number'.</p><p>"we should get going too," seonghwa suggested, san simply following. with one last hug in front of the cafe, they said their goodbyes, breaking paths.</p><p>when they were far enough, san softly smiled, the heavy feeling in his chest finally going away after months and months of guilt. seonghwa turned his head to his boyfriend, a suspicious look on his face, "was he really just a friend?"</p><p>from the other side of the road, a suspicious yeosang was bomboarding wooyoung with questions. "who was he really?" he had whined for about three times as wooyoung sighed in defeat.</p><p>"remember the ex i told you about?"</p><p>"of cou- holy shit." seonghwa. "yeah, why? wait- no fucking way." yeosang.</p><p>wooyoung and san chuckled, "well yeah that's him, the one and only."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>